Always and Forever- A Twilight Story
by twilightdaisy
Summary: Not your typical Quil and Claire story. Claire has grown up with Quil as her best friend. How will their relationship change over time? Claire is her own person and doesn't belong to anyone, and isn't some innocent girl that needs to be protected by a strong man. She goes through many changes in her life, but not alone. She finds that her sister is going through the same thing.
1. My life

I am a werewolf. I am a shapeshifter with in-human abilities. It all goes back to when I was about sixteen years old. My two best friends at the time, Jacob and Embry suddenly weren't talking to me, and I had no idea. I started growing at an unusual pace and I would eat. A LOT. I was nicknamed "hot head" by my mom because of my mood swings that I had everytime she said no about something. My life seemed terrible, until one day when my mom said that we weren't having pancakes for breakfast, (my favorite) and I exploded in front of my mom into an enormous ball of fur. I was now bonded to the other guys in the pack, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Paul and Sam for life.

I loved being part of the pack. I loved being strong, fast, able to heal so quickly. Being bonded to my pack brothers was great. There was always someone there, and since we were all going through the same things, we could be there for eachother unlike anyone else in the world.

LIfe was simple and good. Until the day that changed my life forever.


	2. How we met

The day I met Claire changed my life forever. It was a sunny day, which was unusual for La Push, where it seemed like the land was covered in a constant rain cloud. I was emerging from the woods with my pack brothers, laughing and talking, just like we normally would on the way to Sam and Emily's house. The glorious smell of home cooking was becoming more and more present as we got closer to our alpha's house, which had become more of a second home to all of us since we first phased.

We all squeezed into the comforting house and plopped down on couches and chairs, all chattering about different things. I heard noises of two little girls playing from the other room and for some reason was drawn to it, but chose to ignore it.

Suddenly a little head bobbled into the living room, in the direction of Emily. Emily turned, and picked up the little girl, mumbling baby talk to her. Now talking in a normal voice said aloud to the pack, "I'm watching my sisters daughters for the weekend while they are out of town." It seemed like nobody was really paying any attention to Emily and the little girl except me, and I couldn't understand why. "Everybody, this is Claire, Claire, this is everybody." Emily said in a now louder voice. All the heads in the room turned to the little girl and a chorus of 'Hi Claire' erupted throughout the house. Claire shyly tucked her head into Emily's shoulder and murmured "Hi evwerybowdy" in the smallest voice possible. Everyone around me chuckled and laughed, but over all moved on.

Claire jumped down and started walking in my direction to go back to the playroom, when she tripped right in front of me. Emily was already on her way over, but I immediately held out my hand to help her up. She turned to me, blinking her large brown eyes in my direction. As our eyes met, all of the noise and movement around me seized and it felt like Claire and I were the only two people in the world.

She was so beautiful. Her brown hair was sticking up all over the place looking adorable. She was wearing bright blue overalls with a striped tee shirt and crocs. The blue contrasted beautifully with her copper skin.

It felt like we stayed like that for a while, but suddenly Emily said suspiciously "Claire.. This is Quil." Claire just looked over at Emily and nodded, and quietly said what sounded like it was supposed to be Quil, but sounded more like 'Twil'.

Emily's eyes suddenly widened, and she called out for Sam. All of the sudden I felt heads turn and eyes on me. Sam came over to me and said "Quil, what's going on…". I couldn't really answer at the moment so Emily said in a quieter voice, "I know that look, what am I supposed to do.. I can't just.. Sam!" Sam seemed to have copied the face that Emily had previously had, like something had clicked in his brain. He said in his loud, booming voice, "Quil, outside, now." It snapped me out of my daze and immediately my legs were walking out the door.

Once I was outside, my mind cleared a little and I was able to think about what had just happened. "Quil, what just happened?" Sam said, and I turned to look at him with a confused and frustrated look on my face.

"I don't exactly know.." I thought hard for a second. "Wait, did I just.." It clicked.

I had imprinted. On a three year old.

"I think you did." Sam said in a sure, yet subtle way as he could see I was trying to figure everything out. "Phase." He ordered. "What? Why?" I asked.

"So I can see what your intentions are with my niece." he answered simply. "What?! Do you think I'm some creepy pedophile who is in love with a three year old?!" I almost yelled at him.

"I can't be sure of anything until I see for myself." I phased, bitterly and he saw what I felt for Claire, and how I just wanted to be around her, and I loved her like her own father would.

"What does this mean?" I asked him when I was back to my human skin, in almost a frightened way. "Well, I don't really know, this has never happened, nobody has imprinted on anyone this young before," he answered me with a puzzled look on his face. "I guess we just figure out a way for you to spend as much time with her as her parents allow."

"Her parents!" I forgot completely about her parents. "What if they think I'm creepy and want to take her away!" I said, completely scared that I would never get to see Claire.

"Calm down Quil" Sam said in an sympathetic tone, "I am sure we can explain to Jeff and Molly what happened, and everything will be okay." I nodded, calming down a little bit. Still, telling a three year olds parents that a sixteen year old loves their daughter is nerve racking!

All of the sudden, I heard Claire crying from inside the house, and my heart broke into a million pieces. Sam looked at me, nodding his head, silently telling me I could go in the house and follow what every instinct in my body was telling me to do.

He followed me into the house and everyone looked at me suspiciously, like I was going to grab Claire and run at any second. "Calm down guys, it will be fine." Sam said and everyone noticeably settled down a little. Emily rushed over as Sam said "Quil imprinted on Claire, and right now, all he wants to do is be with her." Emily's expression softened, and she gave me a quick hug before she brought me over to Claire.

"Claire, like I said before, this is Quil. He is one of your Uncle Sam's friends" she said sweetly. Claire nodded and reached up for me. I looked over at Emily and she gave permission with her eyes. I slowly reached down and picked up this small angel. She lifted up her hand and placed it on my cheek, sending warmth through my face. "Twil." she said again, this time with certainty.


	3. A difficult day

It had been a few months since I had met Claire, and I swear whenever I thought of her, I couldn't keep a smile off my face. Believe me I felt terrible about not realising Claire had a sister until a few days after I met Claire, but Nora is the sweetest girl ever. Claire and Nora were in La Push for the day so I was planning to go over to Sam and Emily's early on Sunday morning after I ran patrol and spend as much time with Claire as possible before her parents planned to pick her up.

My pack brothers were having the best time with the fact that I had imprinted on a three year old, and had no trouble making jokes about it during patrol this morning.

 _So Quil, have a fun date planned with a hot chick this afternoon?!_ Paul said using the mind link

 _Oh yeah I'm sure she's smokin_ Jared thought

 _Wait so quil, are you gonna play barbies or dress up today?_ Jared added

 _Shut up guys I know I know it's hilarious that I imprinted on a three year old ha ha ha_

 _Nahh they'll probably just watch Barney_ Paul thought with a wolfy smirk

 _Paul I'm gonna kick your ass_ I thought back at him

I just put their jokes behind me and though about Claire. I was so excited I was jumping out of my skin. Literally. Because I am a shape shifting wolf.

I was walking out of the woods to Emily's house when I heard giggling and a pair of brown eyes popped up from the window. Claire saw me and ran to the door. When I opened it she greeted me with a huge hug and a "Hi Quilly!"

We were sitting on the living room floor when Emily called out, letting us know that lunch was ready and that we should come in. I stood up and stared around at the layer of barbies that was covering the floor, wondering how my life had changed so significantly in the last twenty-four hours.

Two tiny hands reached up in my direction, and I lifted Claire up and brought her into the kitchen. We sat down, and Emily set a plate of sandwiches down on the table.

"So Quil," Emily started "Jeff and Molly will be coming to pick Claire and Nora up today around five." My chest got tight as I remembered that since Claire lived on the Makah reservation, she would have to go soon.

She added "Don't worry! Claire and Nora will be back next weekend to visit and you can come over again then!" and then she looked over at Claire with a huge grin. I could tell that she said that mostly for Claire, but it helped me calm down too.

I settled back into my chair as I broke off a piece of bread and handed it to Claire, who was sitting on my lap. "Momma!" Claire yelled, obviously excited to see her mom later. Emily giggled and went back to eating her sandwich.

We watched a couple movies for the rest of the afternoon while waiting for Claire's parents to arrive. It got later and later, but still no sign of them.

"When did you say they would be here Em?" I asked Emily who was pacing back and forth in the kitchen with the phone in her hand. "Jeff said they would be here by five at the latest." She replied. I looked up at the clock to see the hour hand reading that it was 7:15.

"Well I'm sure they just hit some traffic." Sam assured her while rubbing her back gently. "Yeah you are probably right, they just are never this late to pick the girls up," she said looking a bit nervous still. "Let's just watch the movie and I call back when it's over, if they still aren't here."

I went back to watching the movie, and looked down to see Claire curled up on the couch next to me, holding my arm in a death grip. I smiled to myself, extremely happy and content in this moment.

The movie finished and I looked back up at the clock as it struck nine and Emily jumped up towards the telephone. "I'm just going to call them again and see where they are." She said as she dialed the number.

It rang for a few seconds before someone answered the phone. Emily's expression went from relaxed, to horrified within seconds. She dropped the phone, and Sam rushed to her side. "What's wrong honey?" He looked at her with a worried face.

"A paramedic answered the phone. They've been in an accident."

Emily and Sam had rushed to the hospital right away, and I was still at Emily's house putting the girls to sleep.

Nora had fallen asleep easily and was tucked into the corner of the couch. Claire was still pretty much awake, but I could tell from her fluttering eyelids, that she was getting sleepy. She was lying against my chest and I was quickly learning that holding onto my arm was her new favorite way to sleep. She suddenly looked up at me with her big brown eyes and said, "Twil?" in a soft voice.

"Yes Claire?" I answered her.

"What is dying?" she asked slowly, as if she was afraid of the answer. "Why do you ask?" I wondered, "Well I heard Auntie Emily say something about dying to Unca Sam before they left, and they were talking about Momma and Dadda.."

I had to be careful about this answer. "Well Claire, I am going to tell you the truth because you are a big girl, alright?" she nodded. "Well, your mommy and daddy got into a car accident tonight, and they got hurt. They are in the hospital trying to get better." she sat there for a moment, looking like she was thinking about what she wanted to say next. "So dying is if they don't get betta?" she asked, "Yes, that's right. I want you to know that you will always have me Claire. No matter what happens ever. You will always have me."

"Thank you Twil."

"Anytime Claire."

It was a couple of hours later when we finally got the call from Emily.

She explained how they were coming home from dinner, and a drunk driver plowed into their lane, causing them to go of the road. Their injuries were so bad that there wasn't much the paramedics could do. Even though I had never even met Molly or Jeff, I was devastated because I knew that Claire and her sister were going to grow up without parents.

I made a choice right then and there that I would make sure that they had a family and felt loved, always. Even if Claire never choose me, I knew that as long as Claire wanted it. I would be there for her.

The next morning Claire and Nora woke up quite early and asked me about her parents. I explained that they had died in the car, or at least the best I possibly could to a six and three year old. They both understood, and were strong for their Aunt, who was going through hell.

Claire and Nora moved in with Sam and Emily and soon were settling into their live in La Push.

 **Thoughts?**

 **This is my first fanfic, and I am excited to see where this story goes and I am by far not an expert writer, but I just love their story so much. I also wanted a version of their story where Claire doesn't belong to Quil, and where Quil isn't waiting for her to grow up so he can be with her romantically. Just one where he likes spending time with her and they eventually fall in love.**

 **Also it will be more fast moving soon, I think I am going to write about small moments in her childhood, as she gradually gets older in the story.**

 **Like I said, this is my first story so please give me reviews and ideas on how I can get better!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Soph**


	4. A day in La Push

**Hey guys! I got some feedback and I'm happy you like this fanfic so far! I plan on continuing to write it for a while so stay tuned!**

 **Also quick side note, I did change the last chapter a little, so if you read it before, you might want to check out the updated version.**

 **Also I just wanted to add in that it Claire's birthday is June 16th, and currently in the story it's early June, so almost Claire's fourth birthday!**

 **ENJOY.**

So Claire has been living with her Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam for a few months now, and I have to say as much as I hate the circumstances, I loved Claire being so close. We would hang out all the time, and it was easier to help out Sam and Emily, who were expecting their first baby soon.

One day, we were hanging out with Emily on their patio outside. Emily had made us a platter of sandwiches, and Embry and Jake, my two best friends had just left after devouring a few.

"Claire bear, how would you feel about going to the beach today?"

"Sure! When can we go?" She answered in her adorable three year old voice.

"How about right now?" I said back to her, kind of eagerly. She turned to Emily asking for permission and Emily just nodded with a grin. "Em, would you like to join us?"

Emily looked at me with caring eyes, and then pointed down at her growing 5 months pregnant belly. "No, I think I'll just stay here and rest, but you two have fun."

"Alright, thanks Em," then I turned to Claire and said, "do you want to go get your swim stuff?"

"Yes!" Then she grabbed her Aunt's hand, and lightly pulled her up and into the house. I stayed there, looking around enjoying the view.

Over the last few months, my life had changed so significantly. Before all of this happened, I was just a 16 year old guy, who just joked around with his friends and didn't really care about anything or realise how lucky he was. Now, I have grown to appreciate things that I had taken for granted before, like my home, my mom, the beautiful surroundings La Push had to offer. I loved the green that constantly surrounded us, and I was grateful for it.

I had explained my whole situation to my mother before I imprinted on Claire, I did phase for the first time in front of my mom so I knew I had to explain all of the secrets of the pack. As cheesy as it sounds, she was one of my biggest supporters and also absolutely adored Claire.

It felt as though I could sit here for a while, just me and my thoughts.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the sliding door opening behind me, and little footsteps quickly approaching.

Claire was all ready, with a blue and white tee-shirt cover up dress and sandals. She had a beach bag slung over her shoulder and eager eyes.

"All ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded and we set off for my old blue truck.

The drive was pretty short to First Beach, so we were there within a few minutes. We started walking on the rocky path surrounded by greenery when Claire asked "Qwil, what's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf" I answered seriously, smiling to myself at my secret.

"Oh, me too." She answered suddenly after that.

"Why's that Claire bear?" I asked her because I had never heard her say anything about it before.

"Welll," she started, really thinking about what she wanted to say. "they're fluffy, and they are fast, and really cute."

I laughed and said "Yeah, they are." Just as the sand suddenly was beneath our toes signaling we were arriving at the beach.

First beach looked beautiful during the summer months. The sand was a greyish color near the surf, but the farther away from the water it got, it turned into boulders and driftwood.

We played at the beach all day, building sand castles, swimming, and eating a few snacks that Emily had packed for us. I could tell that Claire was getting a little tired, and the sun was getting lower in the sky, so we headed back to Emily's house around dinner time.

As we arrived back at Emily's house, I heard the loud sounds of my pack brothers, laughing and talking from the inside. At first we only saw Paul, Jared and Sam talking at the table, but soon realised that the whole pack was there. Embry, Jake and Seth were sitting on the couches laughing at some stupid joke that nobody else thought was funny, and Seth, Brady and Collin, who were all fairly new to the pack, outside on the patio. Leah and Emily were talking in the kitchen, as Emily prepared a huge amount of food.

Emily and Leah had a rough past. They are cousins, and used to be super close. A while ago, before anyone phased for the first time, Leah and Sam were together, and seemingly in love.

Sam phased for the first time and while Emily was visiting La Push, Sam imprinted on her. Sam broke it off with Leah, because he knew he did not want to hurt her. Leah was of course devastated and this left Emily in an awful position. Long story short, one day Sam lost control around Emily. He ended up phasing and hurting Emily. Emily was okay, but left with scars on one side of her face.

Leah phased for the first time soon after that, surprising us all. She was the first female wolf ever, and suddenly understood everything that happened with Sam. Their relationship was pretty broken, and sharing the pack mind during patrol had never been more uncomfortable.

Leah and Emily's relationship seemed to be on the mend though, as once Leah phased they were really allowed to talk about everything.

We walked into the small house and as soon as Claire was spotted, another chorus of "Hi Claire's" broke out. She said hello to everyone, feeling less shy with the pack, mainly because everyone was at Sam and Emily's so often.

We had dinner shortly after that, and the night was filled with laughter and Emily's amazing food.

It was getting late and everyone was getting tired, so the pack slowly filed out. I turned to Claire who was definitely very tired and smiled.

"Thank you Qwil, today was so fun." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Of course Claire bear, I loved hanging out with you."

I lifted her up to give her a big hug, and handed her off to Emily, who gave me a tired smile. Claire was already falling asleep in Emily's arms.

I waved goodbye to Sam, and headed home myself, only to collapse on my bed and fall asleep within seconds.

 **Well, what did you think?**

 **I really wanted to show how their relationship starts out, how they are just friends and how Claire hangs out with the pack. I also felt like I had to explain a lot of background info that if you read a lot of the twilight wolf pack stories, you probably already know, but if you don't there you go!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Soph**


	5. Life with Claire

It had been a busy past couple of months. Claire's fourth birthday had come and gone, and I couldn't believe it. It was a fun day, we had a bonfire for Claire's birthday and everyone was there.

Emily made enough food for an army, and we stayed out late telling stories by the fire and roasting marshmallows.

Any shyness that Claire felt when she first met us was completely gone.

All the guys loved her and thought she was hilarious. Embry and Jake picked on her, but as much as she pretended to get annoyed with it, I knew she loved it.

It was now a couple months later, mid November. Claire hated the cold weather, but somehow Fall was her favorite season. She always talks about how she loves the colors that Fall makes. She is busy as always, running around and playing with her sister.

She also had really been into drawing lately, or should I say scribbles, at least that's what she calls them.

Emily finally had her baby in October. It was a boy, named Gabriel, and I had never seen Sam more happy than he was. Emily didn't tell anyone the gender of the baby, she wanted to keep it a surprise and with the pack mind, she knew that wasn't possible unless nobody knew.

It's funny, Sam and Jacob have a tough time being around each other lately, because of them both being alphas. It's like the energy in the room is always off balance.

Sam said that he sorta felt that way around his son Gabriel, but instead of it making him want to fight, he just wants to be around Gabe more.

It just makes me wonder what Gabe will turn into when he's older. He has that alpha blood in him, so we can only imagine the power that he will possess.

Between hanging out with Claire, patrols, and school, I had been pretty busy lately. Sam was very clear about how he wanted all of us to graduate, something about how the pack has already changed our lives enough.

One day during school, I got a call from Emily. I was sitting in between Paul and Jacob in our history class while we worked on a class project. Even though Paul was a year ahead of Jacob and I, his grades still sucked and he had to take on some junior classes.

Jacob was talking about something unimportant when I got the call.

"Hello?" I answered on the second ring.

"Quil?" Emily answered, sounding frazzled. "I know you're in school right now, but apparently Claire is really sick at school. Her teacher called and wants me to pick her up."

"Oh no, I hope she is alright." I said as the worry spread across my face.

"I really hate to have you miss school, but Gabriel had a doctors appointment and that's where we are now and I can't really-"

"Emily, do you need me to pick her up?" I cut her off.

"Yes, Quil that would be a big help." She replied, already seeming relieved.

"Alright, I will go get her now."

"Thanks Quil." Emily said gratefully.

I hung up the phone as I got up, and made my way to the teachers desk.

"Mrs. Smith, I am really not feeling well. I feel like I may throw up. Can I go home?" I asked the her as I made my best 'I'm too sick to be here right now' face.

She eyed me suspiciously, "Alright, I'll write you a note…"

As I walked out of the classroom, I saw Jake make a whip motion out of the corner of my eyes, and heard two loud chuckles, obviously from Jake and Paul.

I drove as fast as I could to Claire's school, and headed inside. When I saw her, my heart dropped, she looked really sick. Her face was a pale green color and she was holding her stomach. Her eyes were closed and she was resting.

"Oh Claire, I'm sorry you feel so sick." I said quietly, trying not to disturb her.

Her eyes flashed open and she gave me a slight smile. "Quil, I thought Aunt Emily was picking me up."

"She was going too, but she had to take Gabe to the doctor for a check-up. Let's get you home."

She nodded and slowly stood up, taking my hand and walking out of her school. As we were walking out, Emily called again.

"Quil, I remembered that I locked up the house before I left, and Sam is out of town for a few days, but you have your key right?"

I realised that I had left my key to Emily's at home, because I thought I wasn't going over there. "No, I actually don't. I can run home and grab it and then head back over to your place?"

"No, I can't ask you to do that, and besides, Claire is really sick and I don't want to put her through that. Why don't you just take her to your place if that's okay?"

"Alright, I will. Call me when you get back from the doctors and I'll bring her back over."

"Thanks Quil, see you then."

"Bye"

As we drove to my house, Claire had curled up in a ball and was wrapped around my arm. She murmured a little in her sleep, she really wasn't feeling well.

When we got to my house, I carried her inside, she was half asleep. I swear I say her breathe in a deep breath, as if she was smelling something fresh out of the oven.

I set her down on the couch, and she woke up a little bit. "Do you want anything to eat? Maybe some soup if we have it?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'm a little hungry."

I went into the kitchen and made the soup. I came back to the couch and gave it to her with some crackers.

She ate it right away, but all the color that had somehow made it back to her face while she was eating, disappeared.

"I really don't feel well." She said quietly.

As I opened my mouth to answer, she started to run to the bathroom.

I followed quickly behind her and heard her throwing up. I comforted her until she felt a little better and then brought her back to the couch.

"I'm so cold Quil." She said softly. I lifted her up and carried her into my room and tucked her into my bed. I covered her with three blankets and sat in an armchair across the room. I drifted off the sleep knowing that Claire was safe next to me.

 **So, did you like it?**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **So like I said in the summary, I really don't want this to be a creepy story about how he waited for her and she belonged to him. I've read so many stories like that and I'm tired of them. I hope I'm doing a good job of that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Soph**


	6. An interesting turn of events

We had bonfires pretty often, we would roast hot dogs at the fire and the elders would gather round and tell us the stories of our tribe.

Everyone from the pack and their families was at the beach for one of our bonfires.

Since Claire and Nora lived with Sam and Emily, they always came to the bonfires. They were so fascinated by the stories that the elders told, and always loved coming. They didn't suspect that they were true, nevertheless their imaginations would run wild.

It was pretty cool on the beach, and the sky's pale grey shade turned into a dark blue as the sun set. The weather was not unexpected, considering it was late February.

Claire was curled up with her sister in a sleeping bag, but still shivering. Nora seemed warm enough, staring at the fire with a sparkle in her eye.

Claire slowly stood up and walked over to me, with a small smile on her face. She spoke quietly, probably because she didn't want to disrupt the story, but almost everyone around her had werewolf hearing and could hear everything she said anyway.

"Quil, could I sit on your lap? I'm so cold and I dunno why."

I nodded and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my warm arms around her. She was automatically warm, and settled in to pay attention to the story again.

I looked down at her, thinking about how lucking I was to have her in my life. Her brown eyes sparkled with the glimmer of the fire like her sisters, but there was something more there. As Billy told the tales about the cold ones and the shapeshifters, curiosity filled her eyes.

I shook my head because I knew I would have my hands full with her.

It started to get really late and everyone was starting to leave. I brought Claire and Nora to my truck and we headed back to Sam and Emily's.

As soon as they were in bed, I set off for patrol. Sam wanted us to patrol a little extra around the reservation lately, because we could sense some vampires around the border. This just meant long hours constantly, but we were fine with it as long as everyone was safe.

As I ran along La Push's border, it felt like something was off. I brushed it off and made sure I didn't smell any vampires around. As I was heading back, a howl broke the silence and peace of the woods.

I felt Embry phase and suddenly we were sharing thoughts.

 _Quil we need your help_

 _What's going on? I heard a howl but I didn't recognize it._

 _Someone new phased for the first time. It was Cole, Sarah's kid_

 _What? But he's only 12_

 _I know, the vampires that we have smelled by the border must have set him off_

 _That's insane_

We were finally at Sam's house and in his backyard was a small, dark brown wolf.

Collin and Brady were closest to Cole, trying to comfort him because they had experience with phasing that young.

 _Cole, I know you're flipping your shit right now but the sooner you calm down the sooner you can phase back and we can explain everything_ Brady thought towards Cole

 _Flipping my shit? That's the understatement of the year! I just exploded into a wolf when my mom asked me to take the trash out!_ Cole thought back, obviously not calm..

 _And also, what is this? Some weird sort of cult?_

 _Cole please just calm down and imagine yourself in your human skin… picture it in your mind_

Brady added

A little while later, a human Cole was laying on the ground, sad and confused.

Embry threw him a pair of shorts and motioned for him to come inside.

As soon as we got inside, we explained everything.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are like gigantic, furry bodyguards that save people from bloodsucking assholes? And I am too.. but you guys are so much older than me, why is this happening now?" He said with an extremely confused look on his face.

Sam spoke up, "Brady and Collin both phased for the first time when they were thirteen, so it's not completely new to us. We have been finding signs of vampires at the border, so that's probably what set you off."

He nodded, processing everything. We stayed in Sam's kitchen answering questions for a while, until we heard footsteps coming downstairs.

Nora suddenly appeared, rubbing her eyes and looking up at all of us. "Uncle Sam, why are all of the guys here?"

"Oh just a meeting about work stuff, why don't you go back to bed."

She nodded and looked around the room at us. Her eyes suddenly stopped, halfway around the table. We all looked up to see what she was looking at, when we saw Cole had a rather familiar, stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Oh god, seriously?" Sam said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

Hoots and hollers filled the room as one by one, as everyone in the pack realised what had just happened.

"Why can't anyone in this pack NOT imprint on my nieces." Sam's voice boomed, then looking at Nora hoping that she didn't hear that.

She was too busy staring at Cole, looking lost in his eyes to hear anything.

"Cole why don't you, Quil and I have a chat outside for a minute." Sam said, while ultimately giving him no choice in the matter and tugging him out of the room.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You imprinted, on Sam's eight year old niece." I answered with a grin on my face.

"This is what you meant when you said before, keep an eye out if you ever start staring at a girl like they're the only one in the room?" He questioned skeptically. "But aren't they supposed to be your age, so you can like date them and stuff?"

"You will not be dating my eight year old niece!" Sam yelled into his face.

"Yes, yes I know, I'm not into that."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you have it easy." I said to him.

"Why, all the other imprints can actually date each other…" he said glumly.

"I imprinted on Nora's sister… when she was three." I stated clearly.

"Woah, jeez man that sucks… but Nora? That's her name? That's so pretty." He said, zoning out thinking of her.

"Snap out of it! You won't be dating until she is old enough and you explain everything to her." Sam said to him as he started to walk back inside.

"Yes obviously. I just want to spend time with her and be her friend." He said back to Sam.

"Let's go back inside and give you two a proper introduction." I said to Cole.

We went inside and Cole and Nora sat on the couch, reading a book.

Everyone else went home, exhausted after our eventful night. Me and Sam stood at the counter, watching Cole and Nora.

"What am I gonna do with you guys?" Sam asked me while rubbing his eyes.

"Well, we can just promise you that we will be there for the girls, and trust that we are good people. And Cole and Nora don't even have that big of an age gap, it's just that they are both so young now, that it seems weird." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah, your right, but I just hate that even though how much I know that you and Cole are the best for them, that they couldn't figure it out for themselves. Some supernatural energy already did." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I get it, I wish it happened in a different way too, but I just feel lucky that Claire and I will get to be in eachothers lives for so long, and I'm grateful for that." I said, simply.

"When did you get so grown up?" He stared at me.

"When I stepped back and realised what my life was, and that I had to look at in a certain way, to enjoy it." I said, shaking my head. "But don't worry, I am still plenty immature to look sixteen for the next thousand years."

He chuckled at that and stood there for a minute, gazing at his niece.

Emily came down the stairs with Gabe perched on her hip since it was now the morning, and said "What's up?"

"Well, let's just say we don't have to worry about Nora as much." Sam said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about…" Emily replied slowly.

I decided to head home as Sam was filling Emily in about everything and get a couple hours of sleep before I went back over there to hang out with Claire. As I was running home, all I could think about was how crazy life was sometimes, and how amazing it could all be.

 **Hey guys, did you like this chapter? I really wanted Claire's sister to get an imprint, because in a lot of the stories, I feel like she's left out.**

 **Also should start making chapters from Claire's point of view yet? Please review and let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Soph**


	7. Claire

Claire's POV

I really like my life. I am six, and I live in La Push with my Uncle Sam, my Aunt Emily, my sister Nora and my cousin Gabe. I have the bestest friend in the whole world. Quil. He has always been around, as long as I can remember. My Aunt Emily says that one day when I was visiting when I was three, that I met Quil and we started hanging out.

I don't remember all the details that she does, but I kinda remember playing with my sister, then coming into the living room and seeing a bunch of big people. Like really big people. Then tripping on some of the big legs and falling. Then I saw my favoritest brown eyes in the whole world. Then my Aunt talking, but I don't know what she said. And since then, Quil has just been with me.

And those big guys that were in my living room that day, slowly started to be my family. They were all so goofy, but I love them. Since they were always around my house, I got to know them pretty well. They say they work with my Uncle, but something seems fishy there. They are all super hot when I touch them, they are always hungry, and usually come out of the woods without tops.

Anyway, they are my family.

But, back to Quil. He always hung out with me, sorta like Cole hangs out with Nora. Nora was 10 and Cole was 14. He always sneaked me extra cookies at lunch, and made sure I got the best seat at the bonfires we always had. He was my best friend.

Today was Tuesday, and I was just got home from school, after my Aunt picked up me and my sister. When we got home, we started our homework at the table, so we could play right after.

"Claire are you finished with your homework?" My sister asked me.

"Almost, I just have to finish coloring in this wolf." I answered smiling, looking down at my brown crayon thinking how wolves were always my favorite.

"Okay, well I'm done so hurry up." She answered while looking out the window towards the woods.

A few minutes later, Quil and Cole came out of the woods, and were walking towards the house.

Their laughing gradually got louder, until they were coming in the door. Cole made his way over to Nora, and she started telling him about her day and asking about his.

"Hey Claire!" Quil said as he made his way over to me. "I really like your drawing, is it of a wolf?"

Yes of course it is a wolf. Honestly I love Quil, but sometimes people really think that kids have no clue what's going on. "Yes" I answered honestly. "I made him brown, like chocolate."

He smiled his smile that for some reason I see him give to only me. It makes me feel special.

"Are you excited about the barbeque tonight? I sure am." Oh right! I totally forgot. We were having a barbeque at our house for the pack and everyone.

"Yeah, I really wanna see everyone, it's been a few days!" I giggled and looked up at Quil.

"I'm sure everyone is excited to see you too. Now, do you wanna go for a walk outside?"

"Yes Quil, can we walk in the woods?" I asked him, slowly because I knew he would say no.

"Sure. But only because I am here, promise me to only go in the woods with someone from the pa-people that you see often!" He answered, like he was covering something up.

I looked at him straight in the eyes, blinking curiously and he looked like he was in pain. "Who do you mean by people that I see often? Like the mailman?"

He laughed at that and replied, "No, I mean like Embry, or Jake, or Paul, or Jared, or Sam, or Seth, or Le-" I cut him off.

"I get it. So any of the boys… and Leah." I smiled.

"Yes. Alright let's go."

We went for a walk for a while after that,

I loved the woods. Especially around where I lived. They felt to safe. The afternoon light was shining through the trees, lighting up the forest. There was something magical about these woods, but I didn't know what. We headed back to the house after a while, the barbeque was going to start.

As we were walking up the steps of the back porch, I saw that almost everyone was here already. Embry and Seth saw me, and started making their way out the door. I waved excitedly at them, I really missed everyone.

"Hey Claire!" Embry said happily, picking me up swiftly like a ragdoll and squeezing me until I couldn't breathe.

"Hi Embry, I missed you too but I can't breathe!" I said with a grin. I heard Quil laughing in the background. Embry passed me to Seth who gave me just as big of a hug and a kiss on my forehead. The Seth passed me to Leah who kissed both my cheeks and gave my a short hug. Then Leah passed me off to Jacob, who also gave me a hug and shook me around a little. This then continued with Colin, Brady, Jared, Cole and Paul. Finally I was set down after being almost squeezed to death, and I went back over to Quil, who had a small grin on his face.

"How you doing after all of that? I told you they missed you."

"I'm good. I love them and I love hugs."

"Good." He picked me up and twirled me around, carrying me over to the food, where dinner was just about to start. There was enough food for an army, and trust me, we ate like one. After a while of eating, everyone had finally finished all of Emily's food, we moved out onto the grass where a game of football was about to start.

I was sat on the grass with my coloring book on my lap.

Leah came over and sat down right next to me.

"How's it going Squirt?" She said as she pushed a piece of her dark hair out of her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Leah, it's good." I looked up at her, she was so pretty. Her dark hair against her copper skin and her brown eyes. I wished I could look like her when I grow up. I sighed as I went back to coloring my wolves.

"What are you coloring? Wolves?" She laughing quietly and said something that sounded like 'ironic' but I don't know what that means. And also, I like this one the best." She pointed to the silver wolf, standing in the corner of the page. "Me too, but also this brown one might be my favorite." I pointed to the one to the left, that was watching over everybody. She smiled that same smile that I always see around here, like there is some big secret.

"Why are you coloring wolves?"

"I just like them, and we hear wolf sounds all the time here." I told her, I was so curious about them. I said quieter, "I don't really know."

"It's cool, I like them too." She said comfortingly, as she put her warm hand on my small one. I nodded, with a small smile. "Alright well, I'm going to go play with the guys, can't let them think that they're that good at football for too long." She said with a grin as she walked towards the game, and I laughed. I loved Leah, a lot.

After they finished with the game, (which Leah's team won by the way) some of the guys started up a fire, and we all sat around it. People started telling old stories, and singing songs. I looked over as I saw Cole sitting next to Nora, saying something quietly that made her laugh. I looked around the circle, and saw different couples with their arms around each other, looking so happy.

When I was younger, I wondered what made me so special. It didn't make sense that I would get to be with everyone, and always was included like I was part of some big secret that nobody else was allowed to know. That changed when Cole started hanging out with Nora. I just felt like part of our big family, and I was happy.

I looked up at Quil, who was sitting next to me, looking at the fire. His brown eyes moved around the fire, looking at everyone around us like I was minutes before. As his eyes slowly moved around the circle of people, they landed on me. He started to smile at me, which made me giggle softly.

He looked, sort of… pretty. Beautiful actually. I dunno if I can actually use that word to describe a boy, but if anyone was, he was. His dark hair looked magical against his copper skin, and the way he looked at me made me feel so protected. Like nothing could ever hurt me.

He reached out and grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping me in a warm hug. I continued to giggle, which made him continue to smile.

Jake started to tell a story about when he, Quil and Embry went to school together. He told everyone about when they were trying out for the football team.

"So the coach took one look at us and nodded his head and pointed to the field. We were really excited, of course, but we were just doing this on a dare. We start tossing the ball back and forth, and Embry decides do a trick to show off to the coach. He waits just until the right moment when I'm throwing the ball to him, and attempts a backflip as he catches it. It would have been cool, except for the fact that Quil was standing real close to him, and Embry falls backwards, into Quil, who then proceeds to knock both of them over in front of the entire football team and the coach."

Laughter erupted from the fire circle, as Embry put his hands up and looked at Quil, who replied, "I still can't believe you did that! It was hilarious but everyone saw it and was talking about it for weeks" he finished with a chuckle and a sheepish look into the fire.

"Hey, we still made it on the team, however, we never played because of our 'anger issues' while playing contact sports…" He said as he looked at Sam with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah… it does make a good story though" Quil said as he looked down at me. "I think someones getting tired, Claire do you want to go inside?"

Shoot! I had been trying to hide my droopy eyelids all night. "No, not really. I wanna stay and listen to more stories with everybody."

"Claire, it's getting pretty late." Emily said from across the fire, "You too, Nora, let's go in."

The girls slowly got up, sad to say goodbye to everyone. Nora got up and waved goodbye as she walked in with Emily, whereas Claire was still hugging everyone goodbye.

"G'night guys, love ya." Claire said to everyone as she pulled Quil's arm up.

"Goodnight Claire" Chorused from everybody, as Embry got up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Goodnight Embry! I still can't breathe!" He set her down and said "Nighty night Claire, don't let the bed bugs bite!" He said cheerfully as Quil grabbed Claire and picked her up, carrying her into the house.

He set her down in the kitchen and said, "G'night Claire, today was fun."

"It was, I loved it. You comin over tomorrow? It's supposed to rain so I thought we could watch some movies" She asked with suddenly bright eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

He leaned down and gave her one last hug, as he walked back outside to the firepit and she stumbled up to her room to meet Emily.


	8. Nora

Nora's POV

The familiar and annoying sound of my alarm went off. I reached over to turn it off, and slowly opened my eyes. Sunlight was coming through my window and landing on my cozy bed. I did not want to get out of it.

Lately my life feels a little crazy. I'm thirteen, and my best friend is seventeen. I know. It seems weird to people, except to everyone that I count as my adopted family. For some reason, they think it's completely normal, and don't get me wrong, I love my best friend, maybe more than I should… but I don't think it's weird like the people at school do.

Alright, let me backup. My best friends name is Cole. He is seventeen, like I said before, but he's been my friend for years! Five to be exact. He's always been there and I love him, so that's all that matters, I don't care what other people think. Did I say I loved him again? Because I really do. Like not a healthy amount.

He's so funny and kind to me, like he actually cares. He gets me up when I'm down, and when I'm happy, he genuinely is happy for me too. Not to mention, he's gorgeous. He has brown hair and russet skin, like most of the people around here. He has a defined face, but not too much. His smile is breathtakingly adorable, and he's tall.

Anyway, I have a major crush on my best friend and it's not good, mainly because he only sees me as a little girl.

I rolled out of bed, and stepped onto my fluffy rug, stretching my arms trying to get ready for the day. It was a Saturday, and Cole was going to take me to Port Angeles and we were going to walk around, since it was supposedly the one sunny day in our rainy state.

I walked up to my mirror to take a look at what I was working with today.

I didn't hate my body, not at all. I was developing early, I guess you could say. I ran my hands down my round hips to my thighs. I had pretty long legs, and I was thankful for that. Took after my mom for most things, but when it came to my eyes, it was all my dad. I had bright blue eyes that contrasted well with my copper skin and light brown hair. I didn't think I looked only thirteen, and I was going to be fourteen next month.

After a while of thinking by my mirror, I decided to pick out my outfit, because Cole would be here soon. I walked over to my closet, and decided on a pair of medium wash mom jeans, and a white top that fit snugly around my body. I walked into my bathroom and put on my minimal jewelry, and decided against makeup for the day. I didn't really like wearing makeup, it was fun sometimes, but other times it just felt like a mask. I pulled back my hair and secured some of it with a claw clip, letting other strands hang down in a cute way. I pulled on my chunky dark green cardigan, and grabbed my mini backpack. I looked at the mirror as I pulled on my sneakers, and felt confident. I looked good, certainly not like a child.

I heard a familiar voice coming from down the stairs and started to head down to the kitchen. Walking in, I saw Claire drawing at the kitchen table as my Aunt served her some of her world famous blueberry pancakes. Cole was sitting on a tall stool at the island, scarfing down a huge plate of pancakes, his hair messy but looking adorable as always.

"Morning Nora, how did you sleep?" Emily asked me as she saw me walking into the kitchen. I saw Cole's eyes perk up and look over in my direction.

"I slept well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day." I gave Emily a quick hug and walked over to Claire. Cole was still staring at me.

"Good morning Claire, where's Quil this morning?" She looked over at me quickly before looking back down at her drawing. She was amazing at art, and she was so smart for a nine year old. I couldn't believe how jealous I was sometimes of my little sister.

"Oh, he had to work or something, but he's coming later." She replied, going back to focusing fully to her drawing. I could tell I wasn't going to get much out of her, so I moved along.

By this point Cole had finished his entire plate of pancakes, but was still eyeing some more. He looked over at me and said quietly "You look so beautiful today." I blinked back at him, momentarily frozen and didn't know what to say.

Emily started to walk over to get some more pancakes going and suddenly he snapped out of whatever zone he was in a said cheerfully, "Morning Nor, you hungry?" I smiled at the nickname, he was the only one who came up with Nor, and one of the only people who used it barre my aunt and occasionally my sister.

"Yes, extremely." I sat down next to him as my Aunt put down a plate in front of me.

I ate pretty quickly, and passed my leftovers to Cole, who was patiently waiting since there wasn't any more. He inhaled them, as he usually does, and started to stand up.

"Ready to go? We better get going if we want to get to Port Angeles before noon."

"Yeah, lets go" I said as I got up and grabbed his hand, the only way I could get this crazy tall frame anywhere, and started to tug him out the door.

Claire looked up at us, huffed and ran out of the room. She got jealous of us frequently, and until I asked her a couple of weeks ago, I had no idea why. I started to walk up to her room, but Emily waved her hand at us to go and said "You two go ahead, she'll be okay once Quil gets here in a little bit."

I nodded and grabbed Cole's hand, and we walked out the door.

We walked out to his truck, he just bought it a couple of weeks ago and was so excited after saving up all his money.

"What was that about?" He said at we got in and he started to drive.

"Oh nothing, Claire is just a little jealous of us, that's all." I replied as I rolled down the window, letting the breeze hit my face.

"Why would she be jealous?" He had a confused look on his face, he really had no idea.

I hesitated. "Well, she wants to be able to go out with Quil like we go out. She thinks it's unfair because she's known Quil longer than I've known you, and she wants to act older."

"Well she's only nine. And that would be weird if they went out like that." What did he just say?

"Like what?" I said, suddenly looking at him in the eye.

"I don't know, like a date kinda thing." I could tell he had no idea what he just said to me and what that meant to a thirteen year old girl.

"You mean, we're going on a date?"

"Oh, well no, I guess I don't mean that. But you're older than she is." He shook his head suddenly, as if he finally understood what he was saying and replayed our conversation in his head.

"Oh." I tried to hide my disappointment. He still noticed.

"Nora, I love hanging out with you. But you are my best friend." He grabbed my hand, like he was really trying to get me to understand something.

"Yeah, I get it." I still looked out the window for the rest of the drive.

We finally got there, and started to walk around. We walked through town, passing different restaurants, boutiques and bookstores. We past one of the cutest bookstores in town, and I dragged Cole in and bought a new book for Claire.

We walked around for a while more, and finally ended up at the docks. Cole suddenly looked so nervous, more nervous than I have ever seen him.

"Nor, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, I have been wanting to tell you since pretty much the day I met you, but I've been so scared."

I hesitated for a moment, not sure of what to say. "Listen, whatever it is, there is nothing that you can say that will push me away from you." I assured him and held onto his hand.

He scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Alright, do you remember the old tales of our ancestors, that whenever we have the bonfires, Billy always tells us the same ones about the Cold Ones and, the shapeshifters?"

"Yeah, I've heard those since I was a little kid." I laughed softly at the memory of Claire and I snuggling up and listening to the stories. "What about them?"

"Well, they're real. The shapeshifters exist, only to destroy the cold ones."

"What are you talking about? If you are just messing with me…" He cut me off "No, no I'm not. I'm a shapeshifter. You would probably call it a werewolf." I stared at him, just blinking my eyes trying to see if he was lying. He didn't look like he was.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was so nervous. And there are others too, Quil, Embry, Jake, Leah, Paul and even your Uncle Sam. He's the alpha. I phased for the first time a couple years ago. When I was 12. Like I said, I wanted to tell you.." He was rambling.

"Shh shh. You're really not joking about this?"

"No. I've never been more serious about something in my life. And I wouldn't lie to you."

I knew he wouldn't lie to me. It actually started to make sense now. These guys had been around me basically my whole life. 'Working' with Sam, and they always called themselves a 'pack' when they thought I wasn't listening. "This actually makes a little sense, is this why you call yourselves a pack all the time?"

"You knew about that? I thought we tried to avoid saying that around you and Claire."

"Well, we hear a lot more than you give us credit for. Oh my gosh, Claire. Does she know?" My mind was suddenly full of thoughts about my little sister.

He shook his head and looked down, "No, Quil is going to tell her when she was old enough."

"Wait, why does Quil get to tell her? And why did you tell me? Why not Sam?" I wondered.

"That's the second part of this whole thing. Do you remember the story of the third wife?"

"Sort of but not really, it was never the exciting part of the story…" I admitted.

He chuckled and looked at the water as he spoke, "Well, there is another thing that wolves do. We imprint. It's when you find your soulmate and you are somehow linked, I guess. I don't really know how to explain it. Some wolves think of it as finding a mate, that will make the pack better in the future. I, don't really think that. I think of it as finding your true love, but just finding them early."

"So what does this have to do with Claire and I…" I questioned, pretty sure of the next answer.

"Well, I imprinted on you when you were eight. And Quil imprinted on Claire when she was three."

So many thoughts came flushing into my head. I will always be with Cole. Believe me, I love him and I want to be with him forever anyways, but now it felt like I didn't have the choice. Like I was forced into an arranged marriage. I definitely did not want to think like that. And did he love me like that when I was eight? Did Quil love Claire like that when she was three?

He must have seen me thinking, because he said comfortingly, "Nora, when the imprint is formed so early, like with our circumstances, it's like I just want to be your brother, your friend. Then as you get older, I want to be your best friend. It will change for the both of us when we both decide what we each want from each other. The one thing that never changes is that I will always want to be around you."

I thought everything over. I took a deep breath before asking my next question. "And what do you want from me now?"

He hesitated for a minute before looking me in the eyes.

"I have always loved you, but lately… it feels like something more. I feel like I shouldn't, cause you are still young, and it's not all there yet, I still feel like you're my best friend." He looked so ashamed.

"Cole, I've felt that way about you since I was eleven, and when I'm twenty and you are twenty-four, will four years be such a difference?"

He looked shocked about what I had just said. He thought hard for a second.

"Cole, I feel things for you. I know it just seems like an innocent crush and I know that I am not grown up. I still have a lot to experience in my life and I understand that if you think we shouldn't do anything until I'm older, I get it."

He blinked at me. "You seem so mature. I honestly don't get how I still have four years on you." We both laughed a little. "This actually went a lot better than I thought it would."

"Well, I told you, you can't get me away that easily." He looked at me and gave me the rare smile that I always loved. I looked out at the sun setting on the water with a feeling of peace.

He surprised me by wrapping his warm arms around me into a tight hug, and kissing me on the forehead. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ready to go home?"

 **Hey guys! So I really wanted to write some from Nora's perspective, because from the beginning I knew I wanted to include Claire's sister, and Nora's POV is so fun to write. Do you guys like it? I think I have one more chapter of Nora to write before I go back to Quil and Claire's POV, but let me know what you think.**

 **Please REVIEW!**


	9. New developments

Nora's POV

It's been a few weeks since that day in Port Angeles, and with my newfound knowledge of the wolves, life has been interesting. The guys have been more open with me, and my relationship with Cole has never been better.

I hate lying to Claire about the whole wolf situation, but I know that Quil has to be the one to tell her. She turned ten last month, and she definitely acts much older than a ten year old. I just wish that Quil would hurry up and tell her before I let it slip that everyone around us turns into huge wolves when they get angry, and that she is meant to be with him forever.

She is suspicious too, like she knows there's a secret. She's so smart. It's actually insane how smart she is.

My birthday was a couple weeks ago too, and it was filled with the usual celebrations. The whole pack got together for a bonfire, and Emily cooked my favorite foods for the day. People were taking me more seriously as a fourteen year old as well, saying I looked older, or giving me more responsibility. The only thing I really wanted seemed so out of reach, or at least until Cole agreed with my newfound maturity.

Anyway, Emily and Sam went out with Gabe for the day so it was just me and Claire hanging around the house.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Claire as we were sitting at the table finishing breakfast.

"Maybe we can go over to first beach, it's supposed to be nice today." It was now July, which was the warmest month of the year, so we usually spent a lot of time outside.

"Sure, I just got a new swimsuit the other day I've been wanting to wear. Do you want to get ready and head over there soon?"

"Sure, you did the dishes last night so I'll get them now. You go and get ready." She said with a slight smile. "Thanks Clairebear, I appreciate it." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs.

I went up to my room and opened up the curtains more so the light could shine through. I took out my new bathing suit, which was a simple black bikini that was held together with cute bows. I laid it out on my bed, and looked at it intently. It was really cute, and definitely was going to make me look mature. Speaking of mature, the girls at school were suddenly excited about a new thing. Kissing. I had never kissed anyone, and I didn't want to feel too left behind. I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. Suddenly I felt someone behind me and I snapped around.

I saw a tall figure sitting on my bed, and I was immediately thankful that it belonged to my best friend. "God Cole, you have to stop doing that, or at least call first!" I whisper screamed at him.

He had a grin on his face and said back, "What, I thought you loved spending time with me Nor? Is there someone else?" He joked and cracked himself up.

"There will be, if you keep sneaking up on me like that. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have patrol?"

"Sam gave us the day off, there have been no signs of anything around lately, and even if something new is on the rez, we'll all be nearby to take care of it. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

"I'd love to, but I promised Claire a girls day at the beach, we were just about to head over." I gestured at the swimsuit laying next to him on the bed.

"Maybe we can meet you over there later? I'm sure Quil would like to see Claire. We could make it look like an accident?"

"Maybe, but text first! I'll check with Claire when we're at the beach."

"Okay cool, see you soon" He said in a way that was so adorable it made my heart hurt and climbed out my window and into the green wilderness.

I sighed once again and put on my bathing suit and started slipping on one of Cole's old tee-shirts that were so big, they worked as perfect cover ups. I grabbed my flip flops and slung my beach bag over my shoulder, just as Claire called up the stairs, "Nor, are you ready?"

"Yeah, one sec" I called down the stairs. I went downstairs just as Claire was putting on her flip flops, and we headed out to the beach.

It was a really short bike ride to the beach, but today we felt like walking down the path instead. We talked a little as we walked, and soon enough, the path opened up into the beach. I loved First Beach in the summer, it was my favorite season. Summer in La Push is beautiful. It's breezy but warm, with rain and occasional sun. I really like the rain, so it's perfect for me.

The beach was surprisingly empty for such a sunny day in La Push, we picked our favorite spot and put our towels down. Claire ran straight for the water, whereas I layed down on my towel for some sunbathing.

I stayed like that for a while, until my phone buzzed. I reached into my bag and pulled it out. It was Cole wondering if he and Quil could come down to the beach. Claire was just coming out of the water with her wet hair plastered to her neck and a huge smile on her face.

"The water is so nice," She exclaimed as she sat down next to me, "It's pretty warm, but still refreshing."

"I might go in soon, but Cole just texted me, and was wondering if he and Quil could come and join us for a little bit, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm dying to see Quil, and we haven't gone swimming together in a while, it will be fun." She said as she took off for the water again. I quickly texted Cole back with a thumbs up, and soon enough two tall shirtless guys were walking towards me.

As they were walking over, I noticed how attractive they actually were. They each were very tall and muscular, but it just looked natural on them. Quil had a thoughtful face, and a really cute smile. If it weren't for Cole, I'm sure I would have a crush on him. I then turned my attention to Cole, and I just couldn't believe a guy like that would ever like me.

Suddenly they were standing in front of me, Quil said a quick hello before turning his attention fully to Claire, and heading for the water. Cole on the other hand, was staring at me.

"I'm glad Claire was okay with it, I really wanted to hang out today." He said with a small smile as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, me too. Claire was totally fine with it, I think she missed Quil." I looked out at the water to see my sister, happy as ever with Quil.

"Quil missed her too, god he's so annoying to be on patrol with when he misses Claire, his thoughts are just filled with her." Quil turned his head towards us, with his wolf hearing he must have heard Cole and yelled out "Same with you, jackass" in our direction.

"What does he mean, same with you?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Well, I happen to think about you a lot on patrol… and with the mind link, the guys hear everything and they… get a little annoyed." I had the stupidest smile slapped on my face, and he was just smirking back at me.

"Huh. Interesting." I said while looking back at the ocean. "Yep" He stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "Let's go swimming." I nodded and pulled off my coverup. Suddenly Cole's eyes went wide and he was looking at me up and down. Was he checking me out? If he was, I need to play it cool, be mature Nora, you're a teenager. Act like one.

"Ready to hit the waves?" I said with a smile and he nodded, still staring but this time, with a smile. We swam for a bit, splashing and cooling down. Claire was right, it was really nice.

I saw a couple on the beach walking pretty far away from us, kissing. Of course. I let out a sigh, that I thought would be barely audible. I forgot about the wolf hearing. Cole swam in front of me with a confused look on his face.

"Nora, what's up? You seem kinda down about something."

"No it's really nothing." He smiled. "Obviously if you are saying that it is really nothing, that means it's something."

"No really." He shook his head, getting closer to me and smiling. "I won't tell you!"

"Nora, Nora, Nora. I'm your best friend. Either I know everything about you, or I know how to get the secrets out." He suddenly picked me up, tickling me in the process.

I knew this could go on for a while, so I eventually gave in.

"Fine! Fine! Put me down and I'll tell you!" I couldn't stop laughing as I said this. He seemed satisfied so he plopped me down and crossed his arms, obviously waiting to hear this secret. "Well it's just something that the girls are talking about at school." I stared at him "Ugh, I really don't want to tell you." I said softly. He just kept looking at me. "Everyone has had their first kiss, okay? There's so much pressure about it, and I feel like a freak because I haven't had one yet. And it's embarrassing and I didn't want to tell you because you're seventeen! These things don't apply to you, and you probably just think I'm this little girl that has stupid teenage problems." I just kept staring at the ocean, I was certainly avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly Cole's arms were pulling me over, making our faces inches apart. He looked me straight in the eyes, and pressed his lips against mine. It lasted for a perfect ten seconds, and then we both pulled away, and he was just holding my face in his hands. "Woah." I said softly. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Just after hearing what you said about you being a freak, and how just because I'm seventeen I think your problems are stupid. Listen, I don't think your problems are stupid and I really don't think you are a little girl. I love spending time with you, and lately, I have definitely been interesting in something more. So, I kissed you."

"Really? You don't think of me as little?"

"No. And after seeing you in that bikini today, I felt like I couldn't keep my hands off of you. Look. I may be a little older than you, and I have had a few minor girlfriends before, but they were all before I even really knew what a girl was, and nothing even compared to my relationship with you. Also,I was twelve when I met you! I haven't so much as looked at a girl since then."

"Oh." I smiled, unsure of exactly what he was trying to say. "So what does this mean?"

For the first time ever, I thought I saw Cole look shy. "Well, maybe I could take you out on a real date sometime? And we could sort of act… different? "

"Like you would be my boyfriend?" I said softly. He nodded, still looking so shy.

I answered by reaching up his tall frame, and kissing him again. I definitely liked kissing. "Yes."

He smiled, and we swam for a little bit more, soaking up the beautiful weather. At some point during the day Quil and Claire waved goodbye, as they were heading back to the house. As we got out of the water, Cole grabbed my hand and I shot him a questioning look. "What? I'm not allowed to hold my new girlfriends hand?" This just made me laugh, and smile up at him.

We were walking back to the house when I realised what I had to do. I had to tell my Aunt and Uncle, and all of our friends and family that Cole and I were now dating. I took in a sharp breath, which made Cole look down at me.

"What's up?"

"I just realised that we have to tell everybody we're dating."

"Well, they have all known this was eventually going to happen, so I'm sure they will be fine with it." He said with a shrug.

"I'm not nervous that they won't be okay with it, I'm going to get teased so badly by all the guys!"

"Well at least we're all having dinner at your house tonight so we'll have a chance to tell everyone. It won't be that bad."

Shit. I forgot that the pack was coming over for dinner tonight. Well, at least they'll all be in the same place and we will only have to do this once. We walked up the little path through the woods that leads to the house. I could already hear everybody inside, god we are a loud group.

I slowly walked in behind Cole holding his hand, trying to be somewhat quiet and come in without anyone noticing, but considering I was walking into a room full of wolves with super hearing, that didn't go so well. Aunt Emily was carrying a bowl full of chips out into the living room as we were walking in, and caught my eye. She slowly looked from me, to Cole, to our hands, back to me. She gave me a questioning look, and I nodded back to her.

"So, our little Nora has finally grown up!" Embry hollered from the couch, which made everyone else turn their heads to me.

"Great, we can finally not hear about how much Cole wants to date Nora now" Jared said with his arm wrapped around Kim, his imprint and wife who was mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' in my direction.

"I am seriously looking forward to not having Nora go through my head non stop whenever I phase." Paul said with a mischievous grin, his arm also wrapped around his imprint and wife Rachel.

"Oh and you jackasses never think about your imprints ever? I have seen more of Rachel and Kim then I ever want to." Cole snapped back playfully, as I blushed profusely behind him.

Sam stepped in, finally, "Alright guys, that's enough. The new couple has had enough." He made it worse. As Sam joined the rest of the pack laughing and joking about my embarrassment, Cole asked how they even knew we were dating, "I mean, we've always held hands, it's not that out of the ordinary."

"Oh yeah, whenQuil saw you guys making out in the water, he ran back and told us everything." Embry said with yet another smirk as I gave Quil a death stare. He held up his hands and eventually, we all laughed it off. The night was filled with jokes about our new relationship, but that was to be expected.

At the end of the night when almost everyone went home, Cole and I were still sat on the back porch looking at the stars.

"So, you really think about me that much? All good things, I hope." I said with a smile.

"Definitely all good things." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.


End file.
